Koromo Amae
Introduction Team Position: Captain Koromo is a second year student and is the ace of the Ryūmonbuchi team. She looks like a little girl who wears a bunny hairband and dislikes people who treat her like a child. Koromo's ability as a player is often emphasized, so much that she is considered one of the strongest mahjong players, and she is also the key player that brings an end to Kazekoshi's winning streak. Appearance Personality Koromo acts as her appearance would indicate, like a kid. Before her opening up she treats her opponents as sacrifices in her name. Yet despite her acting tough, she actually feels lonely and is constantly looking for friends to play mahjong with her. However, due to her playing style, she is feared by many people, including her own teammates. She likes to talk in third person. Playing Style / Abilities Her mahjong playing style gives pressure to her opponents while her ability can prevent them from tenpai. This, together with the mahjong move she favors most, haitei raoyue, is a combination of despair yet slow defeat to her opponents. Plot Introduction Arc Koromo is not seen but is commented upon. As Hisa Takei announced that Kiyosumi was participating in the prefectural tournament Yuki Kataoka searches for last years champion Ryuumonbuchi's play record. The first thing Yuki notices when she finds it is Koromos stating that she was freakier than Saki. When Fujita pro defeated Saki and Nodoka, she tells them that a Pro-Am tournament that she was beaten by Koromo and they have no chance against her. Prefectural Tournament Arc At first Koromo is not seen but is again commented upon. When a reporter asks Fujita pro who will take the spotlight in this years tournament she instantly says Koromo Amae. And again with Ryuumonbuchi talking about her sleeping habits. After Kiyosumi's first round win, Fujita pro again comments that no matter how much Saki has improved Koromo will still destroy her. Koromo makes her first appearance after the first match in the finals when Hagiyoshi fetches her by a nearby river stating that its her inevitable win. It is after the second match when she makes it to the arena. Koromo was then stopped by a security guard thinking she was a child but lets her by when he realizes it is Koromo. She is then spotted by Yasuko Fujita. After a bit of teasing both ways, she notices the dropped Etopen and decides to return it. While returning it Koromo thinks that by doing so she will get alot of praise and maybe even become friends with this "Nonoka", however the previous two who stole it saw her with it decided to take the penguin back but it is ripped in the process. We latter see Koromo crying to Tōka Ryūmonbuchiabout the ripped penguin. Touka orders Hagiyoshi to mend it he does so and Koromo then runs off to give it back to Nodoka. When she meets up with Nodoka she gives over the penguin, but before she can ask her to be her friend, Nodoka leaves to prepare for her next match. Also while Hajime was playing she has a flashback of when she first met Koromo. Before Touka's match she wonders where Koromo went to, we then see Hagiyoshi track her to a remote building. She stated she was staying there and was not interested in the captains battle but Hagiyoshi convinces her otherwise. Koromo is next seen as she makes her entrance once again to the tournament hall and Saki feeling her aura. As the final match kicks off, the others feeling a dreadful aura turn to find a chibi Koromo making her way to her seat. Koromo stays quiet during the first few hands, however after feeling bored and disappointed, she decides to taunt and then take over the match with consecutive haitei raoyue's. Noticing resistance from the others, Koromo step up her game again and crushes the rest before intermission. During intermission Koromo gets something to drink and is greeted by Fujita. After Fujita teases her a little she tells Koromo that she should start playing instead of getting played, to which Koromo doesn't understand. The second half starts the same as the first one ended with another haitei raoyue and also with Koromo celebrating that its her turn as dealer. Pondering Fujita's words Koromo decides that she should show the others true despair. After attacking Kazekoshi's Kana a few times, it is shown that Koromo in fact has cheapened her hand so that Kazekoshi has zero points and she gets to rub her victory in. However thanks to Saki's play the others make a comeback and Koromo notices that Saki defies even her senses. When Koromo asks Saki if she thinks she will win and Saki replies yes and states her desire to reunite with her family, Koromo is reminded of her own tragic past and thinks that she is alone. Angered by this Koromo unleashes her powers and it is so great that the electronics in arena go out and restart once again ( thanks to her). Koromo then hits another haitei raoyue ending the hand to go into the final round. It is here that Koromo learns with the help of Saki that playing mahjong is fun before being defeated by her on the last hand with a direct hit yakuman. Afterward Kana and Tsuruga's Yumi state that they wish to play against Koromo again. Combined Training Camp Arc Before the start of the training camp, Ryuumonbuchi is worried about Koromo and start looking for her. When Jun Inoue finds her and states that their worried about her, Koromo says that she actually feels clear now and doesnt feel alone hoping to have friends. The others tell her that she is their friend and family stating that she was like the youngest child which upsets her but she is still happy. Koromo arives with the other members of Ryuumonbuchi for the combined training camp and during her free time plays with Nodoka Haramura and Saki Miyanaga. The next day she is seen with Jun complaining about the size of her yukata before Hajime Kunihiro tells them about Touka acting funny but Koromo is unconcerned. During the actual training she along with Fujita and Saki were looking for one more member before Touka in her "cold" state joins in and defeats her and the others handily. Afterward her and Jun discuss this while bathing. When Kiyosumi's Hisa Takei decides to make herself stronger for the nationals Koromo was the first one she chose to play against. National Tournament Arc It is revealed that when Kiyosumi shows up at their hotel that Ryuumonbuchi is there as well. Mihoko Fukuji said that Ryuumonbuchi has booked a hotel in Shinjuku. During Kiyosumi's free time Koromo is seen hanging out with the others and gets to visit a family restaurant. When Kiyosumi goes in for their first round match, Koromo and the other members are there cheering them on. Koromo was then seen when Yuki remembers the training camp together. In it Koromo notices that Yuki is not the same after the East round and when she explains why, Koromo suggests that she get a ''renchan ''and finish it before getting out of the East. Category:Ryūmonbuchi High School